


We've Got Tonight

by Broken_Wings88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Wings88/pseuds/Broken_Wings88
Summary: When Castiel goes to leave, again. Dean tells Cas exactly why he should stay.Song that inspired the fic :)https://youtu.be/KNMikVzs1-c





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platypus7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus7/gifts).



> I was listening to music when "We've Got Tonight" by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band came on. I had the sudden inspiration, and this fic was born. 
> 
> Happy reading guys!

Cas walks into the garage, he can see Dean tinkering with the engine on the Impala. He can hear Dean's music as soon as he enters. He knows Dean isn't pleased he's leaving, again. He can't figure out why.

"Hello, Dean. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way out." He hears Dean sigh. "Why are you telling me?".

"I'm not sure. I just thought I would come let you know. Obviously I shouldn't have bothered" Cas says as he turns to the continental.

Deans shoulders slump, he takes a deep breath and rests his hands on baby. "Don't go work with them winged douchebags, Cas. They only call you when they need help, you're expendable to them." Dean says as he turns to face Cas. "Come on Cas, you have to see that!" Dean's voice breaks a little. He's closer to begging then he cares to admit. 

Cas turns to fully face Dean. "They are no different then anyone else in my life Dean. But if I can do a little good, I'm taking that opportunity."

"Please, Cas. We- I need you to stay."

Cas cocks his head to the side. "You've never asked me to stay before."

"I shouldn't have to Cas. I thought you knew." 

"I- Dean. Why, why do you want me to stay?"

Dean isn't sure how to respond. So many things are running through his mind. He wants to scream "I love you" he wants to kiss those stupid chapped lips. But he can't make his mouth form a single word. His body feels frozen. 

Castiel's shoulders slump "I'll be going. I'll 'check in' later, goodbye Dean."

"Cas, Cas listen..." Dean starts singing with the song playing from the old radio on the work table...

"I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely"

Dean steps forward and reaches for Castiel's arm.

"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?"

"Dean?"

"Cas, please. God, you're gonna make me say it aren't you?" Dean said, looking right into Castiel's eyes. Like he was pleading with Cas, to just understand. "Jesus. I love you, Cas. Not as my brother, not as my friend. God damn it. I love you, you stupid son of a bitch." 

Cas stood shocked, Dean said he loved him. Suddenly Cas launched himself at Dean. Lips met lips and all the tension drained from Dean's shoulders. 

Dean broke away first, "So, you'll stay?" He said once he caught his breath. 

Cas awnsered by pushing Dean against baby, and meeting his lips a second time. He worked his way up Dean's jaw, when he got to his ear he whispered "I love you, too Dean. Have for so long." Dean whined in his throat, sliding his hands under the shoulders of Castiel's trench coat and suit jacket, he pushed them off to the floor.

Cas ran his hand down Deans side, and found the hem of his black tee had risen up. It revealed a small patch of skin above Dean's jeans. Cas took this opportunity to slide his hand under, and feel the muscles flexing as Dean moved. He pushed the shirt up, and Dean grabbed the hem to pull it over his head. Cas just smiled and pulled Dean back in for a kiss. 

Cas moved his hands from Dean and started to unbutton his own dress shirt. This caused Dean to break the kiss and pull back. "What are we doing, Cas? Are you still going to go?"

"No. I'm staying Dean. Unless...unless you don't want me too." Cas said, suddenly unsure. 

"No!" Dean almost yelled. "I mean, yes. Cas, I want you here. I need you here."

"Then I'm staying." Cas said as he put his forehead against Dean's, and caught his eye. "I'll stay as long as you want me by your side." And with that he planted a soft kiss on Deans mouth. 

"How about we go to my room, we don't have to pick this back up, if you don't want to." Dean says as he picks his discarded shirt up off the impala's hood. "I would be okay with that. The 'picking this back up' thing." Cas replied. A blush creeped up Dean's neck as he turned back towards the bunker door. 

As they made their way through the bunker, Dean was glad they didn't run into anyone. He didn't want to explain why he was so nervous, and what was happening before he even knew. He was sure Sam, the big moose would pick up on the awkwardness between himself and Cas. 

When they got to his room Cas hovered in the door, like he was unsure what he was suppose to do. And honestly, Dean wasn't sure himself. Coming to his room seemed like a good idea when he suggested it. Now he was kicking himself in the ass. 

"Don't just stand there, Cas. Come in, shut the door. Umm, sit down, or you know, whatever." Dean told him. 

Cas came in and sat on the edge of Deans bed, unsure if this was okay. Or if he should have went for the chair. He made to get up and Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder "Cas, you can sit on my bed." Cas looked up at him, at that moment eyes locked and all the nerves and tension seemed to fall away. 

This time it was Dean who came forward, and brushed his lips against Castiel's. Cas moaned into his mouth, and hands came up to frame Dean's face. Cas laid back and Dean climbed up onto his lap. 

Castiels hands once again went under deans shirt, but this time he pulled it up and off. Dean reached for Cas' shirt and finished the buttons he'd stopped Cas from undoing minutes before. "To many layers Cas." Dean said into Castiel's throat. 

Cas pushed Dean up and pulled the button down off his arms, followed by his undershirt. "Fuck Cas. Definitely to many damn layers." 

Dean pushed Cas back down and leaned in to mouth at his neck and ear. When he felt hands on his belt. "How far are you wanting to take this? We don't have to do anything more." Dean could feel the outline of Cas through their pants. But he didn't want to push this. 

"I want you Dean. Whatever you're willing to give." And with that started working Deans jeans and boxers down over his ass. When he felt Castiel's finger tips brush over his skin, Dean's breath hitched and he bit down on the spot between Cas' neck and shoulder he was just kissing. Cas jerked and moaned Deans name. 

Dean stood up and kicked his jeans, boxers and boots off, then removed his socks. Looking at Cas laying on his bed, shirtless and kiss swollen lips stirred something in Dean. He reached forward and made quick work of Castiel's remaining clothing. 

"Move up on the bed, Cas." 

Cas did as he was told, and rested his head on Dean's pillow. The feeling was a little overwhelming, being here like this. Dean must have seen something flick across his face, because he stopped as he was coming in to touch his lips to Castiel's. "Cas, look at me, you okay?" Dean asked as he started to pull away. 

Cas reached up and grabbed the back of Deans neck, brought him down for a kiss. "Dean, I'm okay. I never thought this would happen. I didn't think you shared my feelings."

"Cas, I'm sorry it took me so long."

Castiel pulled Dean the rest of the way down and licked his tongue over his lips. Dean opened up to let Cas in. Cas shifts his hips and his cock alines perfectly next to Deans. They both gasp at the contact. Dean rolls his hips down and Cas moans, then reaches down and takes hold of both of them. Dean shutters and says "Cas, hold on". He pulls away and digs in the night stand for a bottle of lube. He snaps the lid open and drizzles some over both their lengths.

Dean then grabs Castiel's hand and together they start moving. Slowly, both trying to memorize every breath and sound they are pulling from each other. 

"I didn't know it could be this way." Cas says between breaths. 

"It can get better then this Cas."

"Show me." 

Dean slows his movements, and checks Castiel's face for any hesitation or second guessing. He doesnt see any. What he sees is a look he's never seen on Cas before. And in that moment he knows he's screwed. 

Dean grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. "Trust me?" He asks, and Cas immediately says "Of course". Dean circles his finger around Castiel's hole, and Cas jumps at the contact. Dean looks up for confirmation its okay, and gets a nod to continue. He slowly slides one finger in and starts moving it. Cas takes a sharp breath "Deeeaan"

"Okay, Cas?" 

Cas leans and Dean meets him in the middle to kiss his lips. Dean slides a second finger in and Cas moans again. Dean feels like he's gonna explode. He starts scissoring his fingers to stretch Cas. When the times right he adds a third finger and strokes Castiel's prostate. Cas almost bucks him off on the floor. "Dean. Please. Do that again."

At that Dean slides his fingers out, and Cas whines and looks offended "that is not what I asked for, Dean." 

Dean chuckles as he lubes up his dick "I know angel, but I promise this will be better." Dean lines up and pushes in slowly. When he's bottomed out, both he and Castiel are breathing heavy. And Cas has a death grip on the sheets at his side. 

"Cas, relax. Are you okay?"

"Move, Dean. Please?"

Dean slides almost out, and back in. One, two, three times. Careful not to hit Cas' prostate just yet. Castiel's feet come up and wrap around Dean's hips. Dean slides his hands down one of the strong thighs around him and purposely hits Castiel's prostate. Cas' eyes fly open, up to Dean's. Dean smiles and winks at Cas, and pounds it again. 

"Fuck! Deeeeaaannn." And Castiel's hands come up, pulls Dean's face to his and smashes their lips together. 

Something about hearing such a dirty word out of Cas drives Dean almost to the edge. So he reaches down and slides his hand over Cas. Pumping in time to his thrusts. "Come for me, angel." Dean bites just below Castiel's ear and Cas makes the dirtiest sound Dean has heard yet, and pulls Dean's hair as he spills all over their stomaches. 

Castiel's hole spasms, tightens up and sends Dean over the edge. "Oh God, Cas." Deans arm's give out, and he lays on Cas' chest. He can hear Cas taking quick breaths in his ear, so he pulls out and grabs a rag to clean them up. When he's finished he climbs back in the bed, pulls Cas close and kisses his shoulder. 

"Was that okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You didn't hurt me at all, I enjoyed it greatly." Cas says. "Do- do you still want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to go. Don't run off with them." 

Cas can feel the tension rolling off Dean again. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

 

~~~~

When Sam hasn't heard from Dean, after Castiel's departure, he thinks maybe he should go check on his brother. Make sure he isn't breaking some innocent car.

Its suspiciously quiet in the garage. When he gets next to the Impala, he doesn't see Dean. But he finds Castiel's trench coat and suit jacket. He picks them up and looks them over. Nothing seems to have happened...why are they here?

Sam heads down to the living quarters, towards Dean's room. Sam knocks, but after a minute of no awnser, cracks the door. He's met with a very naked brother and Angel. Sleeping. He slowly backs out. "Huh. Not what I expected.."


End file.
